


Why Save "The Best" for Last?

by ruethereal



Series: Practice Makes (Too) Perfect [2]
Category: Super Junior
Genre: Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-04-05
Updated: 2011-04-05
Packaged: 2017-10-17 15:02:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 861
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/178098
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ruethereal/pseuds/ruethereal
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Are you trying to seduce me?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Why Save "The Best" for Last?

To be honest, and not self-validating by any means, it’s in Kyuhyun’s nature to be rather affectionate. Attractive and opportunistic plotter he may be, but Kyuhyun had not assigned himself such a difficult, albeit delightful, task on a whim. In fact, the unplanned-ness of the experiment started from a just-as-unplanned night with Eeteuk.

All the members were gathered in the older hyungs’ dorm, every available electronic device streaming the newly released “U” MV—Kyuhyun’s debut video. But Kyuhyun could only go for so long watching and listening to the multiple and disjointed sources before getting weary of the song, especially so late into the night. (Didn’t the others have schedules in the morning? What were they doing watching themselves over and over again? Besides, he hated that khaki outfit.)

He drowsily retreated into one of the bedrooms. Even in the sparse light streaming in from the hall, he glimpsed the numerous stuffed animals and scarves and correctly guessed that he’d stumbled into Eeteuk’s room. Figuring it would be a while before anyone would usher him out and back to his own dorm, he took some liberties and… burrowed between the bandleader’s sheets.

“Kyu.”

“Hn…”

“Kyu-honey.”

Kyuhyun blinked himself into consciousness, quickly becoming aware of the warm body beside him, of the lilt in the voice murmuring the strange nickname.

“Wait, I’m going to turn on the light,” Eeteuk said, gently covering Kyuhyun’s eyes.

Kyuhyun noted that, under normal conditions, he would recoil from the spontaneous violation of his personal space. But there was something reassuring in the older man’s voice, in his barely-there touch. Still, it didn’t stop Kyuhyun from blinking curiously against Eeteuk’s fingers, eliciting a muffled laugh from the bandleader.

“Tickles,” he whispered, before finally lifting his hand from Kyuhyun’s face. “There.”

Eeteuk had mercifully thrown one of his shawls (a pink, white and blue pinstriped one) over the lampshade, dimming the harsh light and instead dousing the entire room in a pleasant cotton candy glow. Eeteuk’s face couldn’t be more than a few inches from his own, but again, Kyuhyun found himself unbothered.

“Where are the others?” he mumbled.

After a pause in which Eeteuk simply smiled down at Kyuhyun, he answered with a question of his own:

“Did you sleep well?”

Without meaning to, Kyuhyun seriously considered providing Eeteuk with a well thought out and honest answer. But before he could begin, Eeteuk settled down beside him with a small sigh. The leader didn’t seem overly concerned with getting a response out of him anyway.

“I sent the others away a while ago,” he said offhandedly, “but I told them not to bother you and just leave you here—with me.”

Switching seamlessly from a feline stretch to lying on his side to face the older man, Kyuhyun turned Eeteuk’s statement over and over in his mind. For several quiet minutes, Kyuhyun studied Eeteuk’s profile—his expression was completely neutral, his visible eye occasionally opening to peek sidelong at Kyuhyun.

“Crawling into the leader’s bed,” Eeteuk finally murmured, “you have a lot of guts as the maknae.”

Kyuhyun hummed his assent.

“Were you trying to seduce me?”

Again, Eeteuk didn’t seem to need an answer, also rolling onto his side to face Kyuhyun. And again, Eeteuk just smiled indulgently.

“Telling the others to leave,” Kyuhyun said, not bothering to whisper, “but keeping me here—with you.”

Eeteuk hummed expectantly.

“Aren’t you the one trying to seduce me?”

And this time Kyuhyun was a bit wary, Eeteuk’s fingertips trekking across Kyuhyun’s forehead, down his temple, along his jaw, Eeteuk’s thumb brushing Kyuhyun’s bottom lip.

“Can’t we both be guilty?” the bandleader laughed, hushed and teasing.

Kyuhyun figured he didn’t want an answer—in words anyway. Instead, he reached an arm between them to twine his fingers in the hair at Eeteuk’s nape, to tug the other man closer. And there was no doubting it then: yes, they were both guilty.

It wouldn’t be the first time Kyuhyun’s kissed someone, but it would definitely be the first time he’s kissed another man. And he found that there was hardly any difference, aside from the slight tickling of stubble, the deeper resounding groans. And in some ways, it was almost exactly like kissing a girl, the fullness of Eeteuk’s mouth, the care in Eeteuk’s touches.

By the time they pulled apart, panting and breathless both, Kyuhyun had somehow maneuvered his way on top of the older man, their legs slotted and his forearms on either side of Eeteuk’s head.

Their faces still only inches apart, he watched as Eeteuk’s eyelashes caught on both of their bangs with every blink.

“Am I too heavy?” he asked. Not that he much cared, proof being that Eeteuk’s ‘no’ stretched into a moan when Kyuhyun pressed their groins together.

Eeteuk grinned slyly up at him before arching his neck to press another kiss to the corner of Kyuhyun’s mouth, hooked an ankle on the back of one of Kyuhyun’s knees to grind their erections once more. Kyuhyun bit the inside of his cheek to stay a moan.

“Stay the rest of the night?”

It wasn’t really a question. And Eeteuk already knew the answer.


End file.
